


Left Hanging

by DetectiveSleuth03



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSleuth03/pseuds/DetectiveSleuth03
Summary: What if her prince was too little, too late. What if she was left Hanging.





	Left Hanging

Her dream started as her others did. With the feeling of being strangled. 

She was used to the feeling of being suffocated. She felt it constantly in her prison of a tower. But this time it was different. While she usually just felt an uncomfortable pressure on her chest, this time it was around her neck. She felt herself losing oxygen and she began to feel anxious. In most dreams, she was trapped in her tower and felt the weird pressure, and then the pressure was gone, along with her senses, as the room went black. 

This dream, however, took a turn. The hold on her neck tightened until she couldn't breathe. Just as she felt as if she couldn't take much more, the pressure was gone, and the next thing she knew was that she was outside. 

Having never set foot on the ground, she didn't know what it was like to be outside. She did, however, have a superb imagination and the view from her window was a good one. In her dream, she felt the soft grass ticking her feet, and a breeze that ran through her long, blonde, hair. She could smell the earth in the air around her. It smelt of soil, and leaves, and freedom. She could hear water flowing in the river, and the sounds of birds in the forest. 

She took off running, the tower behind her, and felt herself lift off of the ground. She was flying and she was finally free. Free of the tower. Free of her mother. She was free to see the world in all of its glory. Just as she the feeling of freedom sank in, she heard a voice she knew very well. 

"Rapunzel!"

 

****************

 

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel woke at the sound of her name being called. More like her name being screamed. She couldn't remember what her dream was about, but she felt at peace. "Oh well," she thought " it's not important. It was just a dream, and besides, I need to help mother."

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated


End file.
